1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to portable electronic devices and methods for assembling the same, particularly to a portable electronic device including a speaker and a vibrator and a method for assembling the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Speakers and vibrators are widely used in many kinds of portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones or game consoles. Compared with many other electronic components of portable electronic devices, speakers and vibrators are usually bigger in volume and more complicated in structure. Therefore, when a portable electronic device is fabricated, it is difficult to integrate a speaker and a vibrator into a circuit board of the portable electronic device. Generally, the speaker and the vibrator need to be independently manufactured, and then are assembled with the circuit board of the portable electronic device.
Typical methods for assembling the speaker and the vibrator with the circuit board are fixing the speaker and the vibrator to the circuit board via soldering or gluing, etc. However, when the speaker and the vibrator are assembled with the circuit board via soldering or gluing, excessive solder or glue may be applied to many portions of the circuit board. The excessive solder or glue needs to be carefully removed from the circuit board to avoid damage to the circuit board, thus a great deal of time is used in the cleaning operation.
Therefore, a portable electronic device and a method for assembling the same are desired in order to overcome the above-described shortcomings.